The Dividing Line
by Voice God
Summary: (Yaoi, sex) Duo feels more distant than ever from Heero... but are they really that far apart?


Brought to you by Death's Head's Old Oiling House (www.deaths-head.com) where no topic is off-topic! Free registration. Includes boards for fiction, art, free chat room, instant messaging, games room and more!  
  
The Dividing Line  
  
Duo quietly lowered himself into the steaming hot water, letting the calm liquid lap about him and creep up his skin inch by inch. It was not often he was able to bathe. and when he did he made sure it was an event. Bath salts, herbal extracts, three different scented soaps and several shampoos and conditioners littered the floor about the tub.  
  
Heero banged on the thin door irritatedly.  
  
"You gonna be in there all day?"  
  
"I only just got in!" Protested the American.  
  
"You've been in there twelve minutes and you just got in?" There was an audible sigh, and then the sound of footsteps moving away.  
  
Duo looked up to the bare light bulb humming in the ceiling. The bath tub was old and stained, connected to the old boiler system for the warehouse he was currently occupying. The tiled floor was dusty, and covered with paint splatters. He had taken great care to drape towels in a path to his clothes and the door, so as not to risk covering his feet in bits from the tiles.  
  
'Heero? Why is it everything I do has to either be of no interest, or has to be an irritation? If I talk, you either don't listen or tell me I'm talking too loudly. you should be glad I had you back at all after you stole all the parts to my Gundam! After you got sick and I nursed you for three days! Sheesh. and that guy says I'm impossible.'  
  
He reached down to the floor for a sponge.  
  
'Anyone would think he was looking for reasons to dislike me.'  
  
After filling it to capacity, he drenched himself with water, then started feeling in the bath tub for the soap.  
  
'Are you looking for a reason to dislike me? Guess that won't take much effort. maybe I should dislike HIM? Yeah. that's a good idea. give him a taste of his own medicine. hehehe.'  
  
He soaped up his hands thoroughly.  
  
'First things first though.' He reached down to his crotch.  
  
Heero sat with a circuit board on his lap. His chair was highly uncomfortable, and consisted of three paint cans stacked together. Gingerly his poked his soldering iron onto a part of the circuit, and a small amount of smoke rose up.  
  
He heard sounds of splashing from behind the paper thin partition to the bathroom.  
  
'Damn Duo. what the hell does he think he's doing in there, making all that noise? Shark wrestling?'  
  
Duo, now unable to keep silent, suddenly let out a loud moan; and then instantly ceased his splashing, listening to see if anyone had overheard him.  
  
The Japanese boy had ceased his soldering, and was listening too. In a few seconds, obviously confident he had not been heard, Duo started splashing again.  
  
'I wonder.' Heero thought for a second, and then remembered who he was and what he was meant to be doing. 'I wonder what's wrong with this circuit.' He added, and started poking components with a voltmeter.  
  
'Hmm, 1.5 volts.' Somehow he knew this should mean something, but his mind was far too busy working on another problem. Deep inside his head, beyond even his own powers of self control. there was an image of the American happily drenching himself with water, and covering himself in suds. An image of the American getting out of the bath. totally naked.  
  
'1.5 volts. yes.' He absent mindedly jabbed his soldering iron back onto the board, which responded with a flicker and a large cloud of black smoke as a capacitor burst under the heat, and the board melted slightly.  
  
"Damn!" He shouted out loud, instantly standing up and letting the board drop to his feet. 'Why can't I concentrate?' He slumped back down in the chair, feeling quite miserable.  
  
Without thought, he reached down his hand and gently rubbed himself. The image of Duo was still in his head. still buried deep as ever. except this time the American was not just posing naked.  
  
The splashing still continued from the other side of the wall, becoming steadily faster- and Heero- his conscious and subconscious for a few moments distracted and working together, began to massage faster.  
  
Duo beat harder and harder, coming closer with every stroke. He too had an image in his head, but it was not one which had to fight to come to his eyes. Whoever might be listening, and he did not think anyone was, he did not care.  
  
"Oh god. OH GOD! YEAH!"  
  
The water lapped about him idly, slowly losing the momentum he had given it. He sat back in contentment and peace.  
  
"mmm. yeah. ooh."  
  
He heard something from the outside the bathroom door.  
  
"Oh. Oh." The words stopped, and all he could hear was frantic panting, but slowing down quickly.  
  
Heero looked down at the invisible sticky mess inside his spandex shorts, and then realised the noise from the bathroom had stopped.  
  
Two thoughts instantly collided with two minds.  
  
"My God. did Duo. hear me?"  
  
"Was that. Heero? Jerking off?"  
  
"And what was he doing in there anyway? All the noise. maybe he was."  
  
"Wait. did he hear me jerking off???"  
  
*  
  
The American left it as long as possible, before finally getting fully dressed and quietly opening the bathroom door. He had spent the last forty five minutes praying it had been in his head, and nobody had heard him at all.  
  
He poked his head, his now perfectly dry hair draping off of his shoulders, around the door. Heero was sitting a few feet away, prodding a circuit board.  
  
"Erm. sorry I took so long."  
  
".u-huh."  
  
'So. not listening to me again? Maybe it was all my imagination.'  
  
He opened the door and headed towards the warehouse entrance.  
  
'A nice breath of fresh air. and perhaps a little sunbathe too.'  
  
As soon as the door shut, Heero looked up from his circuit board. He did not have a hope of fixing it. but at least it had covered up his clean, blue shorts. 


End file.
